kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kosova
Para se te redaktoni shikoni ju lutem Projektin e shteteve ---- Përshkrim i përgjithshëm i protektoriatit. Historia Artikulli kryesor Dardania deri te Kosova * Dardania * Sanxhaku i Kosovës ( 1455-1878 * Vilajeti i Kosovës 1878-1912 * Teritor jo kompakt nene administrimin Serb, Shqiptare, Italian dhe Gjerman (1912-1945) * Teritori Autonom i Kosovës dhe Metohijes (1945-1963) * Krahina Autonom e Kosovës dhe Metohijes(1963-1968) * Krahina Socialiste Autonome e Kosovës (1968-1989) ** Republika e Kosovës (për Shqiptarët) ** Autonomska Pokraina KOSMET (për Serbët) * Kosovo - Kosova (UNMIK) (10 Qershor 1999 - deri më sot) Politika Mardhënjet e jashtme Kosova nen administraten e UNMIK-ut ka mardhenje te mira me fqinjet perpos problemeve me Serbin. Dokumente e udhetimit te leshuara nga kjo adminitrat njihen nga mese 100 vene te botes. Mirpo keto dokumente ne teritorin e Serbise nuk njihen, ndersa ne teritorin e Malit Zi varresishte prej personelit te administrates Malazeze ato edhe pranohen. Qe nga viti 2000, Kosova ka nenshkruar disa marrveshje kryesishte me vendet e Ballkanit. Rregullimi i brendshëm |right|thumb|[[Flamuri i Presidentit Kosoves|Flamuri i Presidentit]] :Artikulli kryesor : Misioni i Organizatës Kombeve të Bashkuara në Kosovë - UNMIK Kosova, në bazë të Rezolutës 1242 është nën Protektoriatin e Këshillit Sigurimit të Organizatës Kombeve të Bashkuara, çka nënkupton Administrim të përkohshëm të Kosovës nga kjo organizatë e cila këtë e bënë me Misionin e saj në Kosovë të njohur me shkurtesen UNMIK. Misioni i Organizatës Kombeve të Bashkuara në Kosovë (UNMIK) udhëhiqet nga Autoriteti i Përfaqësuesit Special të Sekretarit të Përgjithshëm të OKB-së . :Artikulli kryesor : Institucionet e Përkohëshme Mirëpo, me kalimin e kohës, sipas Rezolutës 1242, UNMIK-u kishte për detyrë dhe i ndihmoi vendorët në krijimin e Institucioneve të Përkohëshme Vetqeverisëse të Kosovës (IPVQ), së pari me forminin e Këshillit Përkohshëm Administrativ-(KPA), ku ishin të përfaqësuara të gjitha grupet politike dhe bashkësitë etnike që jetojnë në Kosovë. Në vitin 2001 nxjerr Kornizën Kushtetuese të Kosovës, dokument i cili është miratuar me konsenzus në mes të strukturave ndërkombtare dhe UNMIK-ut në njëren anë dhe atyre vendore të KPA-së. Në bazë të Kornizës Kushtetuese fillon ndërtimi i institusioneve vendore si dhe funksionalizimi dhe demokratizimi i tyre nën mbikqyrjen ndërkombëtare. Njifet e drejta për krijimin e institucioneve vetqeverisëse, si ato qendrore dhe lokale, përmes zgjedhjeve të lira dhe votës së lirë të qytetarëve për të dy nivelet e pushtetit. Kosova fiton të drejtën që të ketë Presidentin e Kosovës ( me Kabinetin e Presidentit ), Parlamentin e Kosovës ( të përbërë nga 120 ulëse, 1oo ulëse për deputetët e zgjedhur nga vota e lirë, ndërsa, pavarsisht nga rezultatet e zgjedhjeve dhe numrit të fituar të votave, 10 ulëse janë të rezervuara për deputet e minoritetit serb si dhe 10 të tjera të rezervuara për minoritetet tjera si turq, egjiptas, boshnjak, ashkali, rom etj. ). Kryetari dhe Kryesia e Parlamentit, Komisionet dhe Grupet parlamentare ), dhe Qeverinë e Kosovës,( Kryeministri, ministrat dhe zëvendës ministrat ) . Funksionarët e këtyre institucioneve do të jenë të zgjedhur me votën e lirë të kosovarëve si dhe, njëkohësisht, edhe të pranuara nga UNMIK-u. :Artikulli kryesor : Zgjedhjet parlamentare Deri tani Kosova ka kaluar nëpër dy palë zgjedhje qendrore dhe lokale, të vlersuara nga strukturat dhe vëzhguesit ndërkombtarë si mjaft të suksesëshme dhe demokratike. Pas zgjedhjeve të para në nivel qendrorë, pushteti udhëhiet nga Koalicioni i gjërë-gjithpërfshirës (partitë më të mëdha politike si dhe minoritarët), ndërsa, pas zgjedhjeve të dyta të mbajtura gjat vitit 2004, koalicioni qeverisës përbëhet nga LDK dhe AAK, ndërsa partitë tjera siq janë: PDK, ORA, PLK, PD, LPK mbeten në opozitë, ndërsa partitë politike të minoriteteve përfaqësohen sipas vendeve të rezervuara për ta sipas Kornizës Kushtetuese. |right|thumb|[[Stampa:Kosova|Kosova dhe regjionet]] :Artikulli kryesor : Agjensioni Kosovar i Mirëbesimit Në fushën e jurisprudencës, ekonomi (AKM-Agjensioni Kosovar i Mirëbesimit për privatizimin e pronës dhe ndërmarrjeve shoqerore) dhe në doganat përgjegjësitë janë pjesërisht të bartura te vendorët. :Artikulli kryesor : Trupat Mbrojtëse të Kosovës dhe Shërbimi Policor i Kosovës Mbrojtja, siguria dhe marrëdhëniet ndërkombatre, tani për tani, janë e drejtë e rezervuar e UNMIK-ut. Në sferën e mbrojtjes dhe sigurisë janë duke u funksionalizuar dhe pavarsuar, hap pas hapi, edhe institucionet vendore si TMK (Trupat Mbrojtëse të Kosovës)dhe SHPK (Shërbimi Policor i Kosovës), të cilat janë nën përkujdesin dhe mbikqyrjen e strukturave të UNMIK-ut, por të udhëhequra nga vendorët. :Artikulli kryesor : Standarti Demokratik në Kosovë Kosova si një vend multietnik dhe multikonfesional, demokratik dhe i barabart për të gjith dhe stabil është në prosperitet të një zhvillimi të qëndrushëm dhe me perspektivë në inegrimet evro -atlantike. E drejta në kthim, në pronë, në lëvizje të lirë dhe në krijimin e një mjedisi të shëndoshë dhe tolerant për të gjith qytetarët e Kosovës, janë disa prej parakushteve që duhet të plotësohen, si nga institucionet ashtu edhe nga popullsia shumicë e Kosovës, në menyrë që, sa më parë,me Standarte të arrihet edhe Pavarsia si status i vetëm për Kosovën. Viti 2005 paraqet fillimin e mbarimit të çështjes në zgjidhjen e statusit përfundimtarë të Kosovës. Kosova e pavarur është zgjidhja e vetme që garanton stabilitet të qëndrueshëm në tërë regjionin e Ballkanit, sepse, vetëm të barabart mund të hyjmë në Evropën e bashkuar''.(E-04-OA)'' Gjeografia Regjionet e Kosovës *Regjioni i Gjakovës me komunat Gjakovë, Rahovec, Deçan *Regjioni i Gjilanit me komunat Gjilan, Kamenicë, Viti *Regjioni i Mitrovicës me komunat Mitrovicë, Vushtrri, Zveqan, Zubin Potok, Leposaviq, Skenderaj *Regjioni i Pejës me komunat Pejë, Istog, Klinë *Regjioni i Prizrenit me komunat Prizren, Dragash, Suharekë, Malishevë *Regjioni i Prishtinës me komunat Prishtinë, Obiliq, Fushë Kosovë, Lypjan, Novobërdë, Podujevë, Gllogovc *Regjioni i Ferizajit me komunat Ferizaj, Shtime, Kaqanik, Shtërpcë *(Regjion i administruar nga Serbia dhe Mali i Zi) **Regjioni i Preshevës me komunat Preshevë, Bujanoc, Medvegjë. Ekonomia Ekonomia e shtetit Demografia *Popullsia Gjithsejt 2 100 000 (vlerësim nga M. Limani-1992) *Dendësia e Popullsisë 175 p/km2 *Grupet Etnike **Shqiptarë 90% **Serb 8% **Grupet tjera etnike 2% *Shpërndarja sipas moshës **0-14 vjet 33% **15-64 vjet 61% **65 e me të vjetër 6% Kultura Kultura e Shtetit Të tjera * Telekomunikacioni :PTK * Transporti :Kosova Airline * Ushtria :TMK * Pushime :Brezovica - Banja e Kllokoti - Banja e Burimit Shiko dhe këtë Kosova burim te dhenash statistike zyrtare Lidhje të jashtme Pro UN * Qeveria e protektoriatit (UNMIK) - United Nations Mission in Kosovo ** Radio e UNMIK-ut UNMIKonline ** Agjensia e lajmeve e UNMIK-ut UNMIK Press ** UNMIK Working Group ** Gazeta zyrtare e UNMIK-utUNMIK Officia Gazette ** www.nato.int - KFOR - Kosovo Force ** Assembly of Kosovo - Assembly of Kosovo ** Kosovo Prime Minister - Prime Minister of Kosovo ** Statistical Office of Kosovo - governmental agency of statistics ** EU Mission in Kosovo (EUMIK) ** Citys in Kosovo ** Economic Initiative for Kosovo - "...latest news, analysis and publications from the Kosovar economy" ** (http://www.unmikonline.org/tv/tv.htmRTK - Kosova's public television (news in albanian, serbian, turkish and roma) ** KLC Kosovo Law Center ** Ministry of Edu.Sci. and Tech. ** MINISTRY OF TRANSPORT AND COMMUNICATIONS ** Ministry of Agriculture, Forestry and Rural Development of Kosovo ** Ministry of Environment and Spatial Planning ** UNMIK structure * OSZE Mission in Kosovo (OMIK) * European Stability Initiative (ESI) * The International Crisis Group Pro-Shqiptare * Kosovareport - A comprehensive blog in english with news from local, regional and international media * KosovaLive - Independent news agency with some news in english * Kosova Information Center - LDK's news agency (albanian only) * Albanian.com - general information * Kosovo Crisis Center - Serbian Massacres of Albanians * General information from Beqiraj.com (in german) * General information from Beqiraj.com (in albanian) Pro-Serbe *[http://www.kosovo.com/sk/history/kosovo_origins/default.htm Hugo Roth, Kosovo Origins]: a historian's "objective" comprehensive overview * Kosovo.com Serbian Orthodox Church's official website on Kosovo * Account of destroyed Serbian Orthodox churches in Kosovo and Metohia * News from B92 Belgrade * News from the Serbian Government * News from the Serbian Orthodox Church ** News archive * Coordination Center of SCG and the Republic of Serbia for Kosovo * Serbian Government Kosovo-Metohija site * The Crisis in Kosovo and Metohia * The Emperor's New Clothes: The Serbs Were Not Oppressing the Kosovo Albanians... * The tragic blunder in Kosovo * BBC: Admiral Gregory Johnson said almost 1,000 Serbs had been driven from their homes after attacks by ethnic Albanians * Agence France-Presse: Some Serbs said they had been given 10 minutes to leave their homes or die * cs:Kosovo de:Kosovo en:Kosovo et:Kosovo es:Kosovo eo:Kosovo fr:Kosovo nl:Kosovo ja:コソヴォ nds:Kosovo pl:Kosowo pt:Kosovo ru:Косово sr:Косово и Метохија fi:Kosovo sv:Kosovo zh:科索沃